Inséparables
by Rosaliepanda
Summary: Instant volé entre deux anciens amants, entre la fin des illusions et le début de l'amertume . Peut-être que c'est à cet instant que Jim Prideaux repensera, plus tard, avant d'achever celui qui avait partagé sa vie.
_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai enfin décidé de sauter le pas et d'écrire une fic sur Jim et Bill, deux personnages extrêmement intéressants, et un couple sous-exploité. Pour écrire sur cet OS je me suis basée sur ce qui est dit dans le livre, mais j'ai aussi vu le film, donc j'espère que ça reste compréhensible pour ceux ne les ayant pas lus. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je publie ça, vu que je n'en suis pas extrêmement fière, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire._

 _Ce moment se situe donc juste après l'admission de Jim au Cirque, puisqu'il est dit dans le roman que c'est sur les recommandations de Bill qu'il a été engagé._

 _Bonne lecture et merci !_

« He has that heavy quiet that commands. He's my other half. Between us we'd make one marvelous man. He asks nothing better than to be in my company or that of my wicked, divine friends, and I'm vastly tickled by the compliment. He's virgin, about eight foot tall, and built by the same firm that did Stonehenge »

Bill Haydon à propos de Jim Prideaux dans une vieille lettre retrouvée par George Smiley

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, l'homme prononça une dernière phrase :

"A propos, Haydon vous attend pour demain, 16h."

Jim ne sursauta pas, ne tressaillit pas, ne bougeât même pas. En fait, son visage dur resta impassible, comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait que Bill travaillait pour le Cirque. Ce qui était faux, évidemment. Mais c'était justement cette apparente indifférence qui les avait amenés à lui faire cette proposition. Son sang-froid, ses capacités intellectuelles et sa force physique, bien sûr. Il n'allait pas leur faire regretter si vite leur choix.

Alors Jim Prideaux ferma simplement la porte derrière lui.

"Je suis bien content de te revoir, mon vieux !"

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer et de marmonner un vague "moi de même", laissant Bill déclamer ses grands discours avec force de mouvement de bras comme il aimait si bien le faire. Pour sa part, Jim avait cessé de vouloir revoir Bill depuis que celui-ci l'avait laissé une fois de trop dans ce grand lit vide dans cette ville si froide que pouvait être Oxford.

Les yeux pétillants de Bill le fixèrent alors qu'il lui proposait à boire. Jim demanda du thé, signe indélébile de son éducation anglaise. Dans une autre tentative de lancer la conversation, son ancien camarade poursuivit :

"Entre toi et moi, je préfère le café."

Il lui fit une œillade qui se voulait complice mais qui échoua face au mutisme de Jim. Un silence pesant remplissant à nouveau la pièce, l'homme reprit :

"Mais tu sais à quel point nos concitoyens sont attachés aux traditions, alors en ces temps troublés je ne veux pas être accusé de trahison envers notre chère nation, tu saisis ?"

L'autre hocha mollement la tête mais n'esquissa pas de sourire poli. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne saisissait pas ce qu'il se passait derrière tous ces artifices. Autant qu'il s'en souvenait, Bill n'avait jamais aimé le café. Réminiscences d'Oxford, encore. Jim allait finir par croire qu'il était comme ces vieux héros de guerre désœuvrés, revivant sans cesse le passé pour échapper à une réalité bien moins exaltante. Hors de question.

Bill appréciait le café parce que c'était exotique et original, avant-gardiste, même pour les cercles d'intellectuels qu'il aimait fréquenter, parce que c'était la boisson fétiche des hommes d'affaires internationaux. Parce que la hantise de Bill était d'être tellement banal qu'il en deviendrait imitable et donc remplaçable par un autre, qu'il en deviendrait inférieur. Ce n'était pas pour cette saveur si particulière qui emplissait les papilles que Bill buvait du café, c'était pour ne pas devenir inférieur. Inférieur à qui, Jim ne savait pas vraiment. Peut-être à l'idée que son ego se faisait de lui-même.

Chacun avait ses faiblesses, et Bill n'y faisait pas exception, aussi extraordinaire fut-il.

Celui-ci ramena le thé et ils s'assirent sur les grands fauteuils de son appartement.

"T'as du être sacrément étonné en entendant ce type ! " S'exclama Bill, mais c'était plus une exclamation qu'une véritable question, bien sûr. Jim était surtout fatigué, enfin il ne savait pas si c'était de l'épuisement ou juste une certaine forme de colère. il se demanda depuis quand Bill était devenu hypocrite et flatteur à ce point, depuis quand il ressentait la nécessité d'arrondir autant les angles rien que pour lui poser une simple question, quand il allait cesser de déblatérer de plates politesses pour enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet. Peut-être qu'à un certain moment de sa vie, Jim aurait pensé que Bill lui parlait uniquement pour le plaisir hypothétique que pouvait lui apporter sa compagnie. Aussi lorsque son ancien camarade rapprocha son fauteuil du sien jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et qu'il puisse poser sa main sur sa cuisse, Jim se jura que Bill appartenait au passé et y resterait . L'homme au visage sec ouvrit enfin la bouche, brisant l'ambiance que l'autre tentait d'instaurer :

"Merci bien, donc, pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

Et Jim se souvint brusquement pourquoi c'était cet homme-là particulièrement qui lui avait tant manqué, parmi la foule confuse de tous ses anciens camarades. Il se souvint quel magnétisme l'homme avait sur lui, et pourquoi plus jeune il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder s'enflammer. En entendant ces mots, Bill ne se figea pas, ne se vexa pas et ne s'arrêta pas, malgré le fait que tout deux savaient qu'il avait échoué. Comme si de rien était et qu'aucune tension n'alourdissait l'air, il lui répondit en soutenant son regard, un de ces sourires malicieux aux lèvres et ses yeux terriblement sérieux malgré son apparente insouciance :

"Faisons équipe sur ma prochaine mission. Je sais que nous serons imbattables, et je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler à quel point nous étions complémentaires. "

Jim se raidit instantanément, tout son instinct bataillant contre son corps pour l'empêcher de fermer les yeux, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, pour ne plus voir son sourire, ses fossettes, ses yeux. Il se serait bouché les oreilles s'il l'avait pu, juste pour ne plus entendre sa voix, ses inflexions, cette façon qu'il avait de parler d'eux, de prononcer chaque mot.

Il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, parce qu'il était un espion à présent et que Bill avait raison, comme toujours. Ce serait comme du temps d'Oxford. Les inséparables.


End file.
